powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 9: Fiery Friendship Fusion
Fiery Friendship Fusion ''~Giruma Maagi Magi Jinga~'' is the ninth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This is the first appearance of a unique fusion between MagiPhoenix and Wolzard's Dark Magic Horse Barikion: FireKaiser. Synopsis After Wolzard's Infershia allies attempt to betray him, his wounded horse Balkion becomes stuck with Kai in another dimension. Plot Branken's patience is at its end, he wants Wolzard to use his magic. Wolzard remembers when he let him up the last time and tells him the Red Mage's power sealed that power. he must have the key. Wolzard offers to go crush the Magiranger. Nai and Mea think back to the power he took and confess it to Branken, making him much more angry. He puts his fang sword in the ground, sending a ripple through the underworld. Vankyuria shows at his beckon and call. He gives her a crossbow. Tsubasa is carefully putting a boat together inside a bottle. Kai tries to make it easy and use his MagiPhone to put it all inside, which angers Tsubaasa. Makito stops Tsubasa and hits him in the head. Kai takes the boat out of the ship. The girl applaud Kai. Mandora-Boy tells Kai that in battle, that may not work. You need strong emotion. They get the call, people are running from another Troll. Makito recognizes it as the space species their mother defeated. The five transform and avoid his swipes and kicks him back. He explodes but darkness takes over and Wolzard arrives. It becomes light again and he calls for his horse. He becomes Wolkaizer. The five feel bad that they can't form MagiKing. They become Majin and form the Dragon. Wolkaizer performs his finisher and splits them up. WolKaizer gets shot in the back by Vankyuria, the arrow has a curse. She flies off. He wonders if it is Branken's order. He is about to leave... When Kai jumps on him. Wolzard splits up with his horse and Kai gets sucked in with Valkiron. At the house, Urara is unable to find anything out in her crystal ball. Mandora-Boy says they were taken to another dimension. Only a magic knight can use the horse.In the dimension, Kai awakens. It looks like a desert but most of the contrast is low. Kai is unable to communicate through his phone. He spots the black horse with the arrow in it. Its eyes glow green so he recognizes it. He drips green blood. Kai remembers the horse was part of his mother's death and he doesn't care what happens to him. In the underworld, Branken is attacked by Wolzard, he is mad. Nai and Mea claims she didn't want to. Wolzard and Branken clash swords. N.Ma's eye glows and they split up. Branken wants the power. Wolzard said he already gave it to Troll. In the city, Troll is formed again. The four siblings arrive. The troll then glows, they recognize the glow. And he becomes a new bigger form. Stone troll. The four become majin. Kai continues staring at the horse and then tries to pull the arrow out but it is too hot. He remembers what he did with the ship. He tries with his phone but it doesn't work. He remembers what Mandora-Boy said. The Majin in the meantime are unable to beat the troll. He does an attack similar to their Phantom Illusion. Kai wonders why he is helping the enemy. He thinks back to Strong Emotion and keeps trying. The Majin are down and Wolzard arrives to watch. Kai keeps trying and collapses to his knees. Horse collapses as well. Kai goes to its aid and tells it not to die, not to give up. He tries again with the phone. And it works, the horse is healed and it stands up. He pets the horse. He realizes it worked because he forgot he was his enemy and just had a pure desire to save him. The horse makes him ride him. They run off. Stone Troll makes a seal and Kai arrives with the horse through a portal. Tsubasa wonders why he is on the enemy's horse. They merge and become FireKaizer. Wolzard is surprised that Valkyrion acknowledges Kai as a warrior. He uses real flames against his enemy. Firekaizer destroys him with a pony tail of fire. The power returns to the five. Vakirion knocks Kai off and returns to Wolzard. They become WolKentaurus and he explains that he acknowledged him as a warrior and repaid his debt. And that there will be no next time. Wolzard leaves. Kai is left saddened. He sits alone in front of the sunset, he thought he made a real connection with Valkrion. His siblings come up to him. Urara asks what he wants for dinner. She says she will make anything he wants. He asks for hamburgers but Makito says they will have Aniki salad. They start walking off home. Kai and Houka fight for Urara. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, *'Viewership': 7.9% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Giruma Maagi Magi Jinga (allows Kai to become FireKaiser with Balkion) **Makito, jealous of Kai's fusion, tries to use a rocking horse for his own combination *In the "Mystic Force" episode, "Legendary Catastros", the flames were edited to look more 'magical' and less like real flames. *Wolzard said there would be no next time but Valkyrion does help Kai again in Episode 18. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Stage 9: Fiery Friendship Fusion, Stage 10: If the Flower Blooms, Stage 11: Night of the Vampires and Stage 12: The Mark of Determination. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See also * Legendary Catastros - Power Rangers counterpart in Mystic Force. References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa